mehfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
The Meh Wikia has several policies, which are summed up here. Use Common Sense Following this is simple; use common sense. If doing something might harm the wiki, don't do it. If you think that saying something might hurt another user, don't say it. Also, if a rule prevents you from improving Brickipedia, ignore it. Blocking, Deletion, and Protection Policies These policies say when a user or IP should be blocked, article types that should be deleted, and types of pages that should be protected. There are various offences that could cause a user or IP to be blocked. The offences are; Spamming, swearing, removal of content, moving pages to a bad name, impersonating another user, personal attacks, inappropriate username, explicit bad language, racism, uploading inappropriate images.the subject. Signature Policy These are the guidlines for a The Meh Wikia user's signature. *Signatures must not be more than 100 characters of code, or 50 other characters of text displayed *Signatures should not contain anything that breaks a page's formatting, includeing line breaks. They should not cover up any of the page, and should not have fixed positions. *There must be no unclosed tags or markup, and no categories *All images must be less than 30 pixels high. Blog policy Users on The Meh Wikia can create user blogs, and blog comments, however there is one major rule. Blogs and blog comments must have a point. Anthing that could be interpreted as spam, nonsense, or that is pointless may be deleted. Chat and Message walls : Brickipeda has two social interaction places, the Chat and Message Walls. On these places these rules must be followed. *Don't attack other users, however you feel about them. *Don't swear of use offensive or rude language. *Don't type IN ALL CAPS. Emphasizing ONE word is ok, though. *Keep on topic, and don't be disruptive. Don't say random things that have no relevence. *No sexual or religious points. These can flame up very easily, especially religious ones. Sockpuppet Policy http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111118185935/lego/images/a/a7/Sock-puppet.jpgSockpuppetry is when a user creates more than one account in order to be able to vote more than one time in places such as the forums. If a user is abusing multiple accounts, all of their accounts will be blocked. If you have very good reason to think that a user is a sockpuppet, contact a CheckUser, who can find out if they are. There are few exceptions to the sockpuppet policy. The main one is bots. Bots are semi-automated users who can perform repetative tasks very quickly. What The Meh Wikia is not Brickipedia is a fun encyclopedia, but there are certain things that The Meh Wikia is not: *The Meh Wikia is not another set database *The Meh Wikiais not a shopping website *The Meh Wikia is not a place to spam *The Meh Wikia is not Wookieepedia, Harry Potter Wiki etc *The Meh Wikia is not a review website *The Meh Wikia is not a place to vandalize And what your user page is not: *Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki